Sibling love story
by gangster1998
Summary: We know Auriana's and Jodan's bond as brother & sister is strong but how strong will it still be when something big happens? Contains Incest


**Hello, I'm gangster1998 and this is my first Lolirock fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy.**

Auriana began walking to Iris to ask her a question. When she arrived she asked her, "Iris, can I talk to you in private please? It's very important." "Of course Auriana."

They went to Auriana's room and when they arrived, Auriana closed and locked the door.

"Iris, what I'm about to tell you may be shocking and very wrong, but I don't know who I can go to except you." Iris was starting to get worried. "What is it Auriana?"

"I think I have a crush on Jodan."

Iris's mouth dropped to the floor but then she managed to speak "You what!?" Iris said.

"Iris, look I know It's wrong but I can't get him of my mind. Or his handsome smile, or his beautiful eyes. I just don't know if I should tell him or not because i don't want to hurt him or make him mad."

Auriana was getting tears in her eyes and that's when Iris placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I think you should tell him. If he really cares about you, he'll understand."

"Thank you, Iris, you always know what to say." she sighed and said "Well, wish me luck."

Auriana unlocked the door and went to Jodan's room.

* * *

When she arrived, she saw that the door was already open. When she looked inside she saw that Jodan was looking out the window thinking about something. She knocked on the door and he lost his train of thought.

When he turned and saw his sister, he smiled and said "Hey sis." He walked over to her to hug her

But Auriana pulled away from him and this shocked Jodan. "Did I do someting wrong?"

She shook her head and said "I have something to tell you and I want you to let me finish."

Jodan nodded and they went to sit on the bed. When they sat down Auriana began talking "Okay, what I'm about to tell you could make you very angry at me."

Jodan looked worried and said "Auriana, what wrong?" Auriana took a deep breath and said "I think I am in love with you."

Jodan's eyes widended and she continued "Look, I know It's wrong but I can't help it. At first I was confused but now I know for sure that I have feelings for you. But If you don't feel the same way or hate me, I'll completely understand."

Auriana then started crying and began walking out of the room, but when she reached the door she was stopped by a hand grabbing hers.

When she turned around she saw Jodan stopping her and then he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

At first Auriana was shocked but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips were moving in complete sync.

After 2 minutes they pulled away to breath. And then Jodan smiled at her and said

"I love you too Auriana."

From that moment she remembered something that was making her cry into his chest.

"Auriana what's wrong, Isn't this what you wanted?" Jodan asked worriedly. Auriana looked up to him and said "Yes it is, but what will our parents think when they find out? They'll never let us be together."

Jodan knew she was right. Their parents would be furious If they found out they were dating.

Then Jodan got an idea. He lifted Auriana up in his arms and carried her to his bed. Then he sat down and put her on his lap, making her look at him directly in his eyes. Then he placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at her in the eyes. While wiping away her tears, he said

"Don't worry Auriana. They'll never find out about our relationship and even If they do," He took her hands in his. " That will never change my love that I feel for you, my dear."

After he said all that Auriana hugged him and said "You have made me the happiest girl in the whole world. I love you so much."

Jodan smiled and hugged her back and said "I love you too."

What they didn't know is that Iris and Talia Were at the door seeing and hearing everything.

As they went in, Iris cleared her throat and they pulled away while looking at the two princesses who came in smiling.

"Well Auriana, It looks like you finally found your Prince Charming." Iris said

"I sure have." Auriana said while she and Jodan were staring at each other and getting lost in there eyes, smiling. They heard someone sniffing and saw that Talia was getting tears in her eyes.

"Talia, are you crying?" Iris asked, smiling "I can't help it, this is so romantic." Talia said while wiping away her tears. Then she walked right in front of Jodan and pointed a finger at him while saying "I swear, if you break Auriana's heart, I will break **_you_**!" Talia said with a angry glare and a fist at his face.

Jodan chuckled and said "Don't worry, I would never break the heart of the love of my life." After Jodan said, he smiled at Auriana and kissed her cheek. And after he did that Auriana blushed and giggled.

Then the two princesses who came in minutes ago smiled one more time at the new couple before leaving the room to give them some time alone.

* * *

When they were in Iris's room, Iris turned around to Talia and said "I knew she could do it." "There is one I don't get. Why didn't Auriana tell us this before?" Talia asked.

Iris thought about it and said "Mayby she was afraid we would be mad at her if she told us." Talia nodded and said "Well, I'm going to bed so goodnight, Iris."

"Goodnight, Talia." Then Talia went to her room and they both went to bed and then everyone in the house was asleep except the happy couple in the room acroos the hall.

* * *

Jodan looked the clock and saw it was 11:30 PM. "Well we better go to bed." Auriana then turned to leave but then she stopped and turned around. "Jodan?" "Yes?" He said and turned to see her.

"Do you mind If I sleep with you for tonight?" Jodan thought about it and then smiled. "Of course I don't mind." While smiling, Auriana went to her room to change into her sleeping clothes. When she returned she saw that Jodan was already in bed waiting for her.

She lays down onto the bed and Jodan puts the cover over them.

"I just have one question. When I came over here, what were you thinking about?" Auriana asked.

Jodan smiled at her and said "I was thinking if I should already tell you that i have feelings for you my dear. I just couldn't wait anymore to tell you that I have a crush on you."

Auriana looked suprised at him and said "That's funny, so did I."

Jodan saw that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and said "Are you tired, my love?" She nodded "Yes. But before we go to sleep," She sat up and looks him in the eye. "I want you to promise me something."

Jodan raised a eyebrow at her but then smiled, sat up as well and said "Of course, Auriana. What is it?"

Auriana started to hesitate which made Jodan worry, but then she found her voice and said "If our parents find out about us, promise me you won't leave me."

After Auriana finished talking, she started getting tears in her eyes. Jodan saw she was about to cry and reacted quickly. He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her. Then Auriana started crying into Jodan's neck and he starts comforting her. "Shhhhh. Shhhhh, it's okay, let it all out. Don't hold it in." Then Auriana started to cry more and Jodan started to hug her tighter. They stayed like this for 5 minutes, then Jodan pulled away and looked her in the eye while wiping away her tears. "I will never, **_EVER,_** leave you."

"You promise?" Auriana asked with her cracking voice. Jodan smiled and said "I promise, with all my heart." Then he holded her chin with one hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

When they pulled away, Jodan saw that she was almost asleep. He smiled at her, then kissed her nose and while smiling at her he said "It seems that you're really tired from the crying." Auriana smiled back and said "Is it that obvious?" Jodan chuckled and then nodded. Then they layed back down Jodan puts the cover back over them.

She then puts her head on Jodan's chest and looked at him smiling.

"Good night, my handsome prince."

"Good night, my beatifull princess."

They shared one final, loving kiss before they closed their eyes and went off to sleep in each others arms.

 **The End**

* * *

 **AWWW Wasn't that sweet and i know It's incest but please no mean comments.**


End file.
